Agni's disease!
by Geroar
Summary: Zuko was not banished, instead he is no longer the first in line to become fire lord. To regain his birthright he has to beat Azula in an Agni kai. But he suddenly gets sick with "Agni's disease" a sickness that could give him the power he needs to beat not only his sister but everyone that stands in his way but only if he survives. In the meantime Azula discovers she has feelings.
1. Chapter 1 Royal feast fever

**Agni's disease**

In this world Zuko was never banished, only dishonored and he lost his right to become fire lord. Instead Azula is chosen to be the next ruler of the fire nation. Unless Zuko can claim his right back by winning in an Agni kai against her.

Don't forget to favorite/follow and review!

_**Chapter 1: Royal feast fever!**_

_Zuko's personal diary_

"My name is Zuko. I was the crown prince of a nation once. Destined to rule over the entirety of the fire nation after my father Ozai. But that all changed when I spoke out against one of my father's generals during his war council."

"The general suggested to send our entire 41st division against three of the best earth-bender battalions the earth kingdom possessed. The 41st, the division had been formed only three months ago, basically they were a bunch of recruits fresh out of training. When one of the even older generals pointed this out, the first general responded that there was no better bait than fresh meat. They would send the veterans in from the rear to crush the enemy battalions."

"I was furious! This man would sacrifice an entire division of loyal fire nation soldiers for a quick victory! A division held at least a thousand to even two-thousand men and women! In my anger I spoke out against this man. A man who I felt betrayed our nation by sacrificing lives needlessly! When I rose from my seat and challenged the generals ideas my father, fire lord Ozai, became furious. He said that I had shown great disrespect and that this could only be resolved by the means of an agni-kai. A duel between two fire-benders. I looked at the general, the man was way past his prime and I was the son of the fire lord, I might not have been as good as my sister but I had nothing to fear from the man before me."

"I had never been so wrong in my entire life. On the day of the agni-kai I walked up onto the stage where the fight would take place, I turned around and dropped on one knee. But when the fight began and I turned around it wasn't the general before me but my own father. By speaking out of turn in his war council I had disrespected my father. I begged for his forgiveness and I refused to fight. This only succeeded to increase his anger. Branding me a coward, he stripped me of my right to the throne and he would make sure everyone who saw me would know of my shame by throwing a fireball right in my face and thereby scarring me for life."

"From then on I lived in the palace as the dishonored prince who lost his right to the throne to his younger sister because he refused to fight his father. My home became my hell as people would whisper all around me. I became angry, very angry, and the power behind my bending increased while my control over it fell dramatically. In my sparring sessions with my sister I started to overpower her attacks with my own. However she adapted to my increase in power. Instead she chose to become faster so she could dodge my attacks or parry them. She would weave around me and use precision strikes to break my guard. Those were the most frustrating years of my life and it would have continued just like that if it hadn't been for that one thing that changed my life forever."

"It all happened 5 years ago during the summoning of the sun ceremony…"

_Fire nation/Palace/Zuko's chambers/minutes before the summoning of the sun ceremony_

'The summoning of the sun ceremony is a feast that is held once a year from the time that the sun sets in the west until it rises again in the east. It is always held during the shortest night and longest day of the year. Our ancestors believed that by feasting during this night they could make the sun move faster and bless them with its light again. The sun is believed to be Agni's true form in the human world.' Zuko thought as he remembered his history lessons.

While Zuko was stuck in his thoughts, worrying about everything that will happen tonight his servants (all of which are women) were hurrying around the room. One of them was busy with his hair, securing it in the traditional topknot, and placing the golden headpiece on it to keep it all together. Another was fastening his belt, pulling it tight against the armor around his stomach. A third servant was standing to his right, holding the piece of armor that would protect his shoulders and chest. She was waiting for the others to finish, it was clear that she was beginning to feel the weight of the metal as her arms trembled. A fourth servant had just returned with his boots, which she placed in front of the pedestal on which he stood. That way he could easily step into his boots.

Zuko now fully dressed stepped down into his armored boots and stretched his arms so the last one could put on his chest piece. One of the others noticed her struggling with it and hurried to help. Together they raised it above Zuko's head and lowered it into place before fastening it entirely. The entire process had been less than professional but Zuko couldn't blame her as this was her first time. He had saved her when she had blundered during her duties to his sister. When Azula had fired her Zuko had hired her instead, saving her and her family from disgrace. Instead of being fired she could go home and tell her parents that she had been reassigned as a servant to prince Zuko. He knew that those who worked in the palace as servants didn't have the best living situations and needed this job to provide for themselves and their families.

Zuko looked at them and said "I won't need your services for the remainder of tonight, you may return to your families to celebrate with them but make sure you are back on duty at noon tomorrow."

They bowed at the waist their hands folded down and replied "As you wish prince Zuko! Thank you very much!" he nodded his approval, opened his chamber doors and stepped out into the torches illuminated hallway. He could already hear the musicians playing in the grand ballroom. He always liked listening to the royal musicians, it reminded him of his mother singing him her lullabies. He smiled as he marched on towards the grand ballroom.

His good mood didn't last long however as his ears picked up a different sound. A sound he didn't appreciate at all.

"Hello Zuzu." Zuko turned around and found his sister walking behind him. "Ready for the celebration I see. Try not to embarrass us further." Azula mocked.

"Azula, I see your tongue is still as venomous as ever. Try not to scare away to many of your suitors or you'll end up an old heirless hag." Zuko calmly retorted. To his surprise Azula's eye actually twitched.

In his mind Zuko roared a large stream of fire from his mouth while screaming "I've found her weakness!"

A moment of silence, Azula didn't know what to say for a moment. But then she figured she'd simply say that men would always fall for her good looks and charms no matter what. She didn't get the chance however as Zuko took that single moment to push his attack.

"After all, how do you plan on becoming the next fire lord without heirs? And can you even stand the humiliation of having been a certain man's conquered maiden for the night?" Zuko asked.

"What are you talking about Zuzu? Me? Conquered? Preposterous!" Azula retorted. But her mind was wavering, she seemed confused. Zuko strengthened his attack once more.

"Don't you know? According to our ancient texts the honeymoon symbolizes the husband conquering his wife by taking her virginity." Zuko stated. Azula looked at her brother and squinted her eyes.

'Is he toying with me? Is he really beating me in my own game?' Azula thought. 'This can't be. He must be lying. He's just trying to get underneath my skin.' But then she remembered. Being the genius child that she was she easily memorized every law and tradition that was taught to her.

Now she remembered that when she turned 13 her education that she thought she had already finished was continued. But this time she would learn all the things she was too young to know about back when she was only 10 years old.

During those lessons she did indeed read about the tradition about the husband conquering his wife on the honeymoon. She didn't think much about it back then, but now it posed a problem. How could she ever live with the idea of someone lesser than her conquering her? It would be given that her husband would be beneath her, after all nobody was equal or superior to her greatness. Except for her father but that just wasn't an option for obvious reasons.

Her brother? Hell no! He might be the first-born child of Ozai and Ursa and he might be two years older than her but he was weak. And he was her brother so also not an option for obvious reasons. But then who? Who would provide her with heirs? And how could she allow this person to live after disgracing her by conquering her?

Many other questions raced through her mind but then she stumped on the solution. She would have her father change the law and tradition so that she wouldn't have to endure such humiliation. Yes! She would talk to her father about this.

Azula reached her conclusion just in time because they had reached the large golden decorated doors behind which laid the great ballroom.

_Fire nation/Palace/Grand ballroom_

"Prince Zuko and crown princess Azula have arrived!" a servant announced to the people already gathered in the ballroom.

The doors swung open and Zuko and Azula marched into the room. The ballroom was kept lit by many lamps attached to the walls. The flames being fueled by the breathing of the many fire benders in the room. The walls were of black marble and decorated with gold and red banners with the fire nation symbol on it. A red carpet was laid out for the royal family and tables were set in an U shape, with the royal family in the middle.

The tables standing a small distance away from the pillars keeping up the ceiling from which a single row of chandeliers hung in the middle. The pillars positioned at the sides of the room and melting together with the ceiling.

Ozai was already sitting in his chair which had a lengthened back so that the chair towered above the others. Even though Azula was the future fire lord she still sat on her father's left side because it was customary for the women of the family to sit on the left side of the head of the family. Normally her mother would sit there but she was no longer amongst them. Zuko took his place on his father's right as customary for not only the eldest son but also the heir to the throne.

Azula would rather sit on her father's right being the heir to the throne and Zuko would rather sit on his left where his mother used to sit. But their father was very clear on the matter that he wouldn't allow this.

Ozai nodded to Zuko and then stood up and embraced his daughter and they all sat down together. As they sat down the guests sat down as well and the musicians started playing again. Servants flowed into the room and served the people their meals. At the royal table servants started putting chairs on the opposite sides of the royal family and the first nobles were escorted to the royal family. Their plates were set down at the table by a group of servants and helped them to be seated.

It would go on like this the entire night. The nobles and generals would have 15 minutes each to dine and talk with the royal family about all the important and political issues, some would be granted extra time if the fire lord so desired and others would be cut short. It all depended on whether you showed the proper respect and decent manners to the royal family.

As the first nobles were seated in front of Ozai and his children the entertainment entered the ballroom. Fire benders dressed in tribal clothes that only covered their private parts marched into the middle of the room. Their wrists and ankles each held a rattling bracelet and their chests, arms and legs were covered in tribal tattoos. These benders weren't soldiers but artists and performers. They bended the fire in such ways that it took form and illustrated stories and legends. They bowed to the royal family and then the others and started their performance.

As the performers started bending their flames Mai took place in front of Zuko her father was seated in front of Ozai and her mother became seated opposite Azula, together with her baby brother tom-tom.

Diner and conversation had started, Mai and Zuko talked about maybe taking a trip to ember island with just the two of them and Ozai and Mai's father were talking about perhaps expanding Mai's father's trading business into the earth kingdom. Mai's mother was unsure whether to start a conversation with Azula or not. She didn't want to be rude but it looked like Azula wasn't interested in whatever she'd had to say.

But then Mai's mother noticed Azula was staring with great interest at something behind her. She looked over her shoulder only to find the tribal fire dancers/performers there. When she looked back to Azula she noticed a small flicker in the 18 year old princess.

LUST! She could barely hide her surprise at her own discovery. It would seem that the princess was so bored she was unaware that she was betraying her hormone fueled emotions. Who would have thought that the great princess Azula could lust after a tribal dancer. Even though she could understand it seeing that all of them had well fine-tuned muscles and were barely wearing clothes. 'I guess the princess is growing up.' She thought to herself. And for a moment she felt like a teenager again.

"They train to shape their bodies into the image of the great Agni himself, the male body is a work of art after all. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked Azula, who woke up from her daydreaming. Finally understanding the woman's words she started blushing as if she were a regular maiden. She quickly glanced over to her father from the corner of her eye. He hadn't noticed, he was too busy.

She then looked around to room to see if anyone else had noticed. No one had, she was safe.

Seeing that she might have embarrassed the princess she quickly leant over and whispered "Don't worry princess I won't tell anyone, but don't be ashamed it is completely normal. If you ever have any questions you can't discuss with your teachers don't hesitate to come to me for answers. Just tell everyone you are visiting my daughter like you used to and no one will ever know."

After assuring the princess that her secret would be safe with her and having offered her services she gave an honest smile. A smile that even Azula felt she could trust. The smile of a mother, the same smile her own mother had given her when she had bled for the first time. The only kindness Azula had ever received from her mother.

In the meantime Zuko was finishing his conversation with Mai and his father was finishing with hers. When they had finished they stood up to make room for the next noble family. Mai quickly bend over and whispered into his ear "Zuko, are you feeling okay? Your skin is kind of red." She said to him.

"I do feel a little warm." He confessed. "it must be the food and the heat from the fire. But thank you for your concern." He said.

She looked at him still not convinced until the corner of his mouth went up and he gave her an "I'm fine, just go." Kind of look.

And so they left to make room for the next guests. Hours went by and Zuko had only gotten redder and warmer and now he was even sweating and not just a little bit either. But he kept himself in check by wiping the sweat away with a piece of cloth. Many of the people in front of him noticed that he wasn't feeling well but they just waved it away, blaming it on the food or the many people in the room.

Ozai was speaking with a nobleman who had some very interesting ideas concerning the future education of the children of the fire-nation. He made is points by using his own children as examples his son Hiten has been trained in the art of fighting his entire life, from fire bending to weapons to hand-to-hand combat. Even though it was unheard of a fire bender training in the use of weapons or fighting with fists, the man seemed well on his way to persuade the fire lord of the advantages of this new way of education.

Hiten was sitting in front of Azula but he wasn't much of a talker, he wasn't much of anything considering he seemed to be dead inside. He was the perfect soldier, beaten into perfection. Azula herself was very pleased with her new table guest. Hiten was strong, showed respect and was very good looking as well. Above all he seemed to be 100% obedient. He might just be the perfect man to provide her with children. Her imagination ran wild, as she filled her mind with images of her satisfying her needs with Hiten in her bed, while he obeyed her every command, doing everything she told him.

She decided she'd talk to her father about possibly arranging her marriage to Hiten. At least if the current conversation he was having went well. She decided to help secure her future and started pushing her father towards accepting the man's proposition for the change in education.

If this turned out successful they could camouflage her marriage to Hiten under the pretense of a gift for loyal servitude to the fire-nation. On the other side of the table opposite of Zuko sat Hibari and her mother. The daughter and wife of the nobleman. Hibari's mother was also trying to persuade fire lord Ozai of the change in education but she was more interested in the girls education. She was talking about teaching girls in separate schools everywhere across the entire nation and in the colonies.

In the meantime Hibari was doing what she was born and trained to do. Seducing a high ranking man to increase her chances of marrying into a wealthy and powerful family. She knew very well how to keep a conversation going, in fact she manipulated the entire conversation. She quickly found the one thing that interested prince Zuko above all else. WEAPONS! Although she almost blew it when she asked about Azula, she noticed from his facial expression that the royal siblings didn't get along to well. But she quickly recovered by moving onto a different topic. And now Zuko was explaining to her how superior the fire-nation's weapons were to that of the other elemental nations. He was explaining to her about how the fire nation warmed the steel with fire and then folded it over and over to make it stronger and that the earth kingdom just melted their steel down and poured it into a mold made of clay. It was then that he made his move and as he did so did Hibari.

"I mean seriously, leave it up to the earth kingdom to make a blade with…" Zuko said. "…Earth?" Hibari finished his sentence. They looked at each other and grinned, then they started to laugh, but not too loud so they wouldn't disturb their parents conversation. The conversation had been going on for an hour now, clearly the man had fallen into the fire lords favor since he took four times as much time as the normal standard 15 minutes.

The laughing calmed down and eventually stopped, Hibari sat calmly on her seat and looked worried towards Zuko. "My prince are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Zuko was still smiling but he seemed to struggle breathing, his face was red but he was no longer sweating, he licked his lips and swallowed every second trying to moisten his mouth. He had also started blinking much more.

"I'm just feeling a little… I don't know… I'm not feeling to well… I think I'm going to retire for the night… we should talk again." Zuko said between his struggling breaths.

As he stood up he wobbled and fell to his right bumping over the empty chair next to him. The sound of the chair falling to the floor was very loud and drew the attention of everyone in the room. Ozai looked to his son who had fallen to the floor and a scowl appeared on his face. But it then softened and turned to confusion as he noticed the pained look on Zuko's face. The boy clearly wasn't feeling well, he quickly made eye contact with some of his servants.

The servants understood and rushed forward to help the prince up and to his chambers. Zuko had picked himself up from the floor and was now standing his arms weakly against his sides and his back hunched over. As the first servant arrived to help him he started wobbling again. The entire room was now watching what was going on with prince Zuko.

The first servant arrived to the prince's aid, extending a hand to take the prince's arm. But he quickly withdrew it as Zuko's right sleeve had suddenly caught fire. By the time the other servants had reached Zuko his entire robe had caught fire. The pieces of steel armor that went with his robes had started to glow red with heat and pieces of burning silk started falling off of him. leaving him stumbling towards the large doors with his clothes slowly burning off of his body.

The people all watched the prince slowly walking towards the doors his clothes now all burned away but his skin still seemed to burn on. His armor now started melting and dripping off of his skin, leaving him butt naked. Finally the guards arrived and they tried to put out the flames on the prince's body by bending them away. It didn't work, the flames were unbendable.

Zuko was too sick and feverish to notice what was going on, he didn't even realize he was on fire or naked. He just stumbled forward towards the door, it felt like a thousand years had passed since he had stood up from his seat at the table and started for his chambers. Suddenly his vision started fading as he lost consciousness and fell over.

Ozai who had been watching his son's odd situation and struggle towards the door now watched him fall to the floor. "GUARDS! GET THE ROYAL PHYSICIAN!"

_**End chapter 1: Royal feast fever!**_

Hey everyone this is the first chapter of Agni's disease. It is going to be a very short story, only 2 maybe 3 chapters long. But if you like it please fav. Follow and review. And if you want to read some of my other work you can check out "Overlord The rise of Nerex" or "Menmaverse" I've also got this story called "A new friend! A new world!" but I'm not too sure about continuing writing that one.

I hope you liked it! (all criticism is welcome but you need to tell me why and how to improve!)


	2. Chapter 2 Palace troubles

**Agni's disease**

Hey hello everybody and thanks for all of your support. I'd never imagined I'd get so many followers and reviews on the first day that I posted this story.

All of you guys and girls really made my day.

There might also have been I slight misunderstanding because people started begging me not to discontinue this story. Well I'm not planning on, I was actually talking about a different story that I'm writing. But that doesn't matter.

Enjoy the next chapter. Oh and before I forget I'm going to put a voting poll up where you can choose whether Azula will get pregnant with Hiten's child or not.

please vote, please!

_**Chapter 2: Palace troubles**_

_Zuko's private chambers/12 hours later._

Zuko had passed out during the calling of the sun ceremony while bursting into flames. The flames seemed to have left his skin untouched. It didn't seem to burn him at all. Even though he was apparently experiencing extreme pain.

Even though the flames on his body could not be extinguished by anyone bender or not, they had somehow found a way to transport the prince to his chambers. By the time the ceremony had ended and the sun had risen the entire capitol of the fire-nation knew about the prince's sudden illness whispers of assassins and poison could be heard in the back streets of the capitol, but the most favored and least spoken theory was that of the princess finally having made her move.

Now Zuko was resting on his own king sized bed, the flames had calmed down but hadn't disappeared either. His silk sheets had been replaced with something more fireproof and three physicians were now buzzing around the prince, observing him closely while staying a safe distance from the flames.

Zuko's uncle, General Iroh was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He didn't trust the physicians entirely any single one of them could be one of Azula's puppets sent to kill his nephew.

It wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fair. First he loses his wife and then his son. Then his own brother takes the throne away from him, even though he had accepted his fate at that point he started hanging out and teaching Zuko, trying to make him into a great fire lord one day.

He still regrets the day he invited his nephew into the war council. If he hadn't then Zuko wouldn't have had to fight his father and become scarred and lose his place as crown prince. And now Zuko had been stricken ill with what seemed to be an unknown and serious disease, possibly even deadly.

Iroh sighed for the hundredth time and left the room to get something to drink. When he stepped outside into the hallway he could feel the difference in temperature. The hallway that had always had an acceptable temperature thanks to the torches on the walls now felt cool and fresh like a spring breeze against his face.

He was just about to close the door when a servant girl carrying a jug of water, meant for the physicians, fainted from a heatstroke. The silver jug fell to the floor and the water spilled against his shoes. The cold water felt pleasant but he couldn't enjoy it long as he ran over to help the servant girl away from the oven like chambers of the prince.

_Fire lord throne room/ two days later._

It had been two and a half days since Zuko had collapsed. Ozai was sitting on his cushion behind the wall of flames created by him as he listened to his generals discussing the upcoming attack on Omashu. The conversation had started to bore him as once again his generals had started arguing about the rumors being heard over the world that the avatar has been sighted.

Two generals had forgotten in who's presence they were and had almost started an agni kai when the doors were violently swung open. Everyone's attention was drawn to one of the physicians and the fire sage behind him.

Both men walked forward, past the generals ignoring them completely and fell down to one knee in front of Ozai.

"Any news about my son?!" He asked sternly.

"Yes, lord Ozai son of Azulon and Ilah." The physician said.

"Well then let's hear it!" Ozai commanded.

"Yes of course… Whatever disease as befallen prince Zuko it has never been seen in the medical world before, however I have advised the fire sages on this matter and they seem to have found the answer to your son's mystery disease."

"Is this true?" Ozai asked looking at the fire sage beside the physician.

"Yes my lord. After searching through thousands of scrolls at the fire temple we have stumbled upon a scroll which mentions a disease, describing the exact same symptoms as the prince is showing. It seems prince Zuko has been chosen by Agni himself to undergo a trial. This disease which goes by two names, Agni's curse and Agni's gift."

The wall of flames seemed to decrease in height and intensity and the sage could see the eyebrows of fire lord Ozai moving up in surprise.

"Generals! Leave us!" and on his command the generals stood up and left the room.

"Continue!" Ozai spoke with a softer voice.

Unknown to him or anyone else Azula was hiding behind one of the pillars inside the room.

"At this very moment prince Zuko is being drawn into the spirit world where he will face one or more challenges made by Agni himself to test him. If the prince completes these challenges to Agni's satisfaction then he will wake up again with the Flames of Agni burning inside his hart."

"Explain yourself! What does this mean?" Ozai demanded.

"To put it bluntly. If prince Zuko survives his ordeals then he will wake up with his bending powers increased a hundred fold." The sage explained his voice becoming laced with worship at the idea of a godlike fire-bender amongst the living.

"And if he fails his trials, what then?" Ozai asked.

"If prince Zuko were to fail his trails then the fires surrounding him will consume him, leaving nothing put a pile of ashes. _From ashes to fire and back to ashes as must we all!"_ the sage explained reciting an old religious phrase from the fire-nation.

Both the physician and fire lord Ozai himself repeated the phrase and bowed their heads for a moment.

"All that has been said in this room must remain confidential! If the people find out about this, they will see him as Agni's favored child. And if he were to die the people would surely suspect an assassination and they will revolt against us. Claiming that we murdered the one chosen by mighty Agni himself. Is that understood? Failure to do so will result in death!" Ozai declared as he looked at the men in front of him.

"Yes lord Ozai, we understand."

"Good! Now leave! I have much to think about." And with that the two left the room. Even Azula sneaked back out.

_Palace hallways._

Azula was walking down the palace's halls, after what she'd heard she needed time to think. 'If Zuko survives this ordeal he'll be a threat to me and my position as heir to the crown.' Azula thought to herself.

'Then again, Zuko is failure. Always has been and always will be. If Lord Agni's trials are even the slightest bit dangerous he'd most likely stumble over his own feet and kill himself in the process.' Azula amused herself with the thought.

But she couldn't take any chances on this, even if he was the biggest failure and shame to the fire lord. Even if there was the smallest chance that sweet Zuzu would complete his trials, she wasn't going to take that bet. No, she'd make sure he'd never wake up again. She'd do it herself if he must.

Her customary sadistic grin plastered her beautiful face making her seem slightly psychotic. But then she remembered the words her father had spoken.

"If the people find out about this, they will see him as Agni's favored child. And if he were to die the people would surely suspect an assassination and they will revolt against us."

If her future subjects had already or will ever find out about the situation and she had assassinated her brother then those subjects would turn against her. She could of course force the people to follow her through fear, but she knew that approach only worked on the more wealthy people of higher stature because they had more to lose.

The common peasant needed to be controlled with sweet words and kind gestures. Since most only had their lives to lose.

Not that there was a lot of poverty and homeless people in the fire-nation. Of course they had more than the water tribes and the air nomads never really had a society where there existed poor or rich people. But compared to the earth kingdom the fire-nation was a wealthy land were more than 99.99% had enough money to survive and not resort to crime.

Yes! The fire-nation was truly the greatest of all the elemental nations. At least in Azula's mind. Her train of thought earned her a genuine smile of pride.

It was then her attention was drawn to a single voice further down the hall apparently making a commotion.

"I'm sorry lady Mai but we've received specific orders to let nobody passed this point!" One of five guards yelled as they blocked the way into the hall that led towards Zuko's room.

"I'm just here for a visit, you may escort me if you must but I WILL see prince Zuko." Mai replied calmly seemingly not at all intimidated by the guard who now stood mere inches from her and glared straight into her face.

"I told you already! The prince is in no condition to receive visitors right now!" the guard repeated for the tenth time.

"And I told you that I'm not just any visitor. I'm his girlfriend and you will let me through." Mai repeated for the tenth time as well.

"Noooooo!" The guard said dragging out the word as if she were a deaf person allowing her to read his lips.

Mai's eyebrows formed a deadly scowl as a bit of spit from the man hit beneath her eye. She moved her hands into her sleeves to reach for her throwing knives and two of the five guards drew their swords and the other three fired up a flame prepared to subdue or even kill.

"What is going on here!" Azula demanded with a stern voice.

Mai lowered her hands out of her sleeves and the guards lowered their weapons or doused their flames.

"Princess Azula…" the guard begun before he was interrupted by Azula "That is Crown princess, don't forget it!" she threatened.

"My apologies, crown princess Azula. This woman is trying to enter the prince's chambers. We've received specific orders from your father, fire lord Ozai to let nobody pass through this hallway." The guard explained as he fell on one knee.

"Very well. you're just doing as ordered no fault befalls you. Continue as instructed!" Azula ordered.

"Mai, it seems my brothers illness is quite severe and he can't receive visitors right now. How about you join me in my chambers so we can catch up. I didn't have a chance to talk to you during the ceremony." Azula suggested.

"I'd like that very much crown princess Azula." Mai said as she bowed slightly.

"Come on Mai. We went to the same school together, you and Ty Lee are my best friends so just call me Azula!" She said with her girly and graceful princess act.

The two girls were about to walk passed the guards but they didn't budge, to Azula's annoyance. "Would you kindly step aside so I may return to my chambers?" Azula said with her sugar sweet voice. Everyone knew that voice meant that you were already close to the edge of Azula's patience.

"My apologies crown princess but It's as I said earlier. We received specific order to let NOBODY pass through this hallway." The guard looked at her apologetically hoping she would understand that he feared her father's wrath as much as hers.

"Surely that doesn't extent to the fire lords daughter." Azula tried after closing her eyes and taking a breath to calm herself.

"Your father, fire lord Ozai, was VERY specific. I'm afraid you'll have to take a detour and walk around." The guard said.

"Did you just tell me to walk around?!" Azula softly asked as a thick mark appeared on her forehead and her eyes seemed to be covered with a shadow.

"I uhm, I'm sorry but…" and that was as far as he was able to get as Azula spun around sending a horizontal wave of fire towards him. The flame knocking four out of five guards in the chest sending them flying to the floor. The fifth was taken care of by Mai as she threw her knives at him pinning him against the wall by the edges of his uniform, her aim was perfect as every and he didn't receive a single scratch. He fell unconscious as his helmet had fallen off of him and his head had hit the wall.

"Mai! Let's go!" Azula said still fuming with anger.

As they walked through the hallway the temperature of the room started to rise with every step. 20 steps removed from Zuko's chamber door Mai collapsed under the heat. Azula however didn't notice and kept stomping ahead.

The air around Azula was now waving in the heat, just like in the dessert. As the temperature increased, Azula's anger decreased. She was now standing in front of Zuko's door. She hadn't been interested in how Zuko has been doing, why should she? But the warmth and light coming through the cracks of the door fed her curiosity.

As her hand slowly reached for the door, her mind grew fuzzy. 'What am I doing? Why am I doing this? What is the use of looking in that room? What will it accomplish?'

The moment Azula's hand made contact with the door handle she backed away screaming. She hadn't noticed because the handle had been made of solid gold. It was therefore hard to see whether the metal had been heated or not.

Azula looked down at her right hand where she could already see the burn marks appearing. The handle had been heated to the point that even a firebender couldn't safely touch it. Azula's gaze switched from her hand to the door and back again. You'd think that by burning her hand she'd learned her lesson and would simply stay away from the door from now on.

But Azula's curiosity only intensified. What could possibly be going on behind that door? Had Zuko's ordeals already begun? Once more Azula reached for the door, this time she used her bending to shield her from the handles burn.

Azula turned the handle, a click was heard, and started pulling open the door. As she did her father came around the corner at the end of the hallway, he was still very far away from her. It would take him 10 seconds at least to get to her.

Ozai walked around the corner, one of the guards he had ordered to block off the hallway to Zuko's chambers had appeared before him. The guard had told him that his daughter had made a scene and had knocked him and his fellow guards out cold.

Fearing that his daughter would do something stupid he immediately rushed towards Zuko's chambers.

Now Ozai watched as Azula opened the door to Zuko's chambers with a heavily breathing and sweating Mai on her hands and knees a slight distance away.

"Azula! Don't!" Ozai yelled but it was already too late. The moment Azula pulled on the door, something on the other side started pushing with extreme force. The door flew open and a blazing inferno blasted out of the room, hitting Azula head on.

It was only because she was such a genius, only because she was so gifted that she'd been able to start putting up a shield of her own fire to keep the inferno from burning her completely. However the force with which the inferno was unleashed had thrown her into the air and against the wall opposite of the door.

Now Azula was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her hands in front of her. Still fighting the inferno with her own, now seemingly insignificant, flames. Ozai quickly ordered the guard to find and bring all firebenders in the direct environment here.

"It doesn't matter if they are nobles, generals or soldiers or citizens! Send every bender you can find over here!" Ozai ordered and the guard took off running. Ozai now sprinted towards the flames that were still violently forcing their way out of the room in a storm. Azula, his precious daughter and heir to his throne was stuck in those flames. Unable to get out.

In the meantime Mai had picked herself up from the ground and tried to help her friend and princess. But she wouldn't know how, she wasn't a bender after all and what good would her knives do here? She startled as she was roughly spun around by her shoulders. It was Ozai who had grabbed her, she was about to kneel before him from force of habit but he stopped her.

"There's no time for that, there isn't much you can do here. Search the palace, tell every bender to come over here to help contain the flames! Go! Now!" he yelled as he pushed her back in the direction from where he came. Mai took off immediately, for the first in a long time she was expressing her emotions as tears streamed down her face.

'Azula, hang in there!' she prayed.

Ozai was now battling the flames as he used his bending to try and force the raging flames back into the room and away from his daughter. Several seconds went by and he wasn't accomplishing much. He could only hear Azula scream out in pain once in a while when her focus would falter and the flames would penetrate her shield.

Ozai was however joined by his older brother Iroh, the dragon of the west was a welcome sight to him and what was even more welcome was the difference he made. Yes, Iroh certainly lived up to his title of dragon as the flames visibly diminished several meters with only three controlled breaths of his older brother. But still not enough to free his daughter from the flames. It was at this moment that fire lord Ozai could hear voices behind him and on the other side of the wall of fire. It would seem some had chosen to fight the fire on the other side. A basic fire-nation strategy, the pincer attack, where the forces would split in two groups and hit the enemy in the sides.

As the other benders joined them in their attempt to subdue the flames they were finally able to drag princess Azula away from the flames. Ozai took a moment to look at his daughter to reassure himself she'd be fine.

Azula had sustained several third degree burns and many more of the second and first degree. Her hair had caught fire and her face was slightly mutilated by the burns. For a moment he wondered why it caused him so much pain to see her like that while he'd felt nothing when he had caused the same kind of injuries to his son.

When the man who'd dragged her out of the fire had assured him that she was still alive he continued to focus on the wall of flames. Behind him he could hear the voice of the man speaking to him.

"I'm going to take the princess to the physician, the sooner she's treated the better." The voice said. Ozai nodded giving the man his approval, somehow the face and voice of that man had felt familiar to him, but he couldn't linger on that right now.

_Palace hospital._

Three hours after successfully containing and locking away the flames into the room, Azula started waking up. A deep breath, fresh air and then pain.

Azula triad to move, her battle instincts coming to live again. Had she been captured?

She soon found that she was unable to move, not just because of the pain but because she was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. As she struggled to set herself into a more upright position she heard footsteps approaching her.

She felt two strong arms gently lifting her so she was now in a seated position. "Please try not to move too much your highness. You're still recovering from your injuries." A voice sounded right next to her.

Azula slowly moved her head to see who this man was. As she turned she noticed a chair positioned right beside her bed, it looked like someone had recently sat there for several hours.

Then the face of the man came into her sight as he crouched down to her eye level. And suddenly she remembered.

She remembered the flames trapping her against the wall, she remembered her father yelling out to her to hold on. And she remembered the man who had dragged her to safety, performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and had brought her to the hospital.

"H-Hiten?!" Azula asked receiving a nod and the most beautiful smile Azula had ever seen, from the young man.

"At your service your highness."

_**End chapter 2: Palace troubles**_

Hey everyone thank you for reading, please follow and favorite and leave a review.

I'm sad to announce that there won't be any new chapters for a while since I've decided it's time that I put more time into my first story and finish it before I take this one any further.

But good news as well, while I'm working on a different story you can all cast your vote on a poll for THIS story, it's about whether or not Azula will end up getting pregnant with Hiten's child or not. So go and cast your vote!

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Loyal Love and Facing Fears

**Agni's disease**

_**Chapter 3: Loyal Love and Facing Fears!**_

_Palace hospital_

"H-Hiten?!" Azula asked receiving a nod and the most beautiful smile Azula had ever seen, from the young man.

"At your service your highness."

"what happened? Where am I?" Azula asked.

"You are at the palace hospital princess. You got caught into the inferno that was being contained within the prince his chambers. You obtained several third to first degree burns." Hiten said as he stood up and saluted her.

"What?!" Azula screamed as she tried to sit up. However her injuries kept her from doing so.

"princess you mustn't you aren't…" Hiten began. "Mirror!" Azula spoke. "Bring me a mirror! Now!" she commanded, screaming louder.

Hiten moved to a desk in the room and opened one of the drawers. Taking out a small silver decorated handheld mirror he moved back to the princess. Handing over the mirror Hiten clenched his jaw. Fearing how the princess would react.

Azula grabbed the mirror and slowly raised the mirror up towards her face. she could see the burns underneath the bandages on her stomach, her breasts. A smaller burn on her shoulder, one on the side of her throat and neck. And then her face…

When she looked at herself in the mirror she gasped deeply. Her mouth half open her lower lip started shaking, her eyes wide like dining plates.

Her face, her beautiful face. her entire face was covered with bandages and burned skin, scars already forming. Then the pain started right below her eyes. She looked closer and realized her salty tears where the reason for the pain. When she realized she had started crying she broke down. throwing the mirror away, shattering against the wall, she brought her knees up then buried her face into her hands.

She had nothing left, her beauty, her confidence, her throne. There was no way she was ever going to be able to have any of it ever again.

She stopped crying as she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her gently, making sure not to hurt her. Looking up she noticed Hiten looking down at her. "Don't cry Princess. It isn't like you. You are AZULA." He said her name with such emotion she started to believe him. But then she broke down again throwing herself into his arms.

"How can you say that?! LOOK AT ME!" she screamed. "I'm hideous! I can't even look at myself! I'm scarred like my useless brother! A shame to my family and to myself!" she cried and cried and then cried some more.

"You are right you are hideous." Hiten spoke. The crying stopped "And above all you have become pathetic." Hiten said, he was about to continue but was too slow as Azula pushed him away and stood up all of a sudden saying "How dare you! I am crown princess Azula daughter of fire lord Ozai and Ursa. You will show respect or you will BURN!" she screamed at him.

During her burst of anger her skin had started to glow beneath her wounds and bandages, revealing a light that had been reignited inside of her. Her fiery character had returned.

Picking himself off of the ground Hiten walked up to her and stared her right in the face. When Azula showed no sign of being intimidated or backing off he smiled. A smile that confused her.

"This… princess Azula… is where your true beauty and strength lies. You are always so confident and powerful the people can't help but look up to you, it isn't your beauty or fair skin. Even though nobody is as beautiful as you." Hiten said as he kneeled before her. "There are plenty of women in the fire nation who are considered beautiful, but none have the same power running through their veins. In this you are unique it is this and this alone that defines who you are."

Azula couldn't help but blink at the man kneeling in front of her. The way he looked at her, he adored her, he would give her life for her, and he wasn't afraid of her power. No he respected her power. It was in this moment that her hart no longer became her own. She wouldn't give herself to this man, no, she wouldn't have to. She would make this man her own. Hiten would be her husband and she would be in charge like a queen scorbee.

(=scorpion and bee, the avatar world is filled with strange mixed animals.)

(if someone has a better animal to mix with a queen bee let me know okay?)

Azula then placed her hands at the side of Hiten's face and pulled him up to her eye level. "Hiten! From this day forward you are mine and mine alone. Do you swear, your loyalty, your body and your soul to me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I swear to you. My loyalty, my body and soul, my life. Everything I am and everything I own is yours and yours alone." He said as he looked back into her eyes.

"Then Hiten, kiss me!" Azula commanded as she brought her lips closer to his. She expected him to hesitate or pull away from her but instead he wrapped his arms around her and smacked his lips onto hers. But not too aggressive, just the way she liked it. a strong kiss from a strong man, but one she had full control over. She decided how strong, how long and how far this kiss would go. As if Hiten could read her mind or mood or whatever… it didn't matter.

She pushed her tongue forward and entered his mouth which he immediately opened for her. But then she stopped and broke the kiss. Tilting his head in confusion asking her what was wrong she pulled on his vest and threw him on the bed she had laid in several minutes ago. Then she climbed on top off him and grabbed his hands bringing them to her waist then she bent over grabbing his face as she kissed him fully on the mouth.

Hiten understood that she wanted him to caress her body, to move his hands up and down. When he moved his hands over one of her bandages she gasped in slight pain and then before he could stop or apologize she whispered into his ear "don't stop. The pain is part of the pleasure. KEEP GOING!" she hissed the last part into his ear in an 'or else' kind of tone.

While Azula was enjoying herself with her new toy, Zuko was paying a visit to the spirit world.

_Spirit world_

When Zuko woke up he had found himself in an unfamiliar place. He had woken up in the middle of a misty jungle… or a swamp… he didn't really know the difference and he really couldn't care. The point was that he was in a strange place and he had no idea where he was or how he got here. And that was several hours ago.

Now Zuko was tired, sweaty and covered in mud. And to make matters worse, he discovered that his bending didn't work which caused him to panic.

'What could have happened? Why can't I use my bending?' he thought for the hundredth time. Suddenly an idea hit him. well… it was more like he remembered something he had read when he was a child.

The darkest day in fire-nation history! An event where all fire-benders lost their bending. But it only happens during an eclipse, when the moon blocks the sun. looking up towards the sky through the trees he dropped his shoulders as he could clearly see the sun, but no moon anywhere.

Without an answer to the loss of his bending he kept trudging along, making his way between the trees. He had spotted some ruins a couple hours ago when he had climbed one of the trees to figure out where he was. He was now heading towards those ruins. He couldn't be too far away by now.

After several minutes he was rewarded as he finally reached the ruins he had spotted earlier that morning. Looking up at the stone building it reminded him of a temple. (Mayan style temple)

He could see two entrances to the temple. One on the bottom, going down leading underground. Above the entrance there was a depiction of a skull that appeared to be screaming. The skull was cut into the stone and had been painted to make it stand out even more. The second entrance was about three quarters up the temple at the top of some weathered stairs. From his current location he could vaguely make out a carving of what appeared to be the sun.

During the time he had taken to admire the temple he noticed that it had become increasingly hotter and brighter. (in the spirit world would Zuko still have his scar?)

Looking up, his good eye widened in disbelief as he noticed the reason why, the sun was flying down towards him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape in time he closed both eyes and waited for the end. He could hear the flames roaring as the sun kept coming towards him. But then, suddenly, the roaring stopped and everything was quiet. However, he could still feel the heat of the flames. Becoming confused he wondered if he should open his eyes to see what was going on.

Before Zuko could do that however he heard a voice. Not just any voice, no! This voice had a roaring in it as if it spoke with fire. Also the voice seemed powerful yet kind, noble yet compassionate. "Welcome, my child. It took you long enough to find me. But I believe it's quite rude to close your eyes when talking to someone." The voice spoke.

Opening his eyes Zuko was met with the sight of a man made of and dressed in fire. The man himself was made of a bright yellow flame, while his robes where made of darker orange and red flames. The man was wearing an orange robe and above that a red royal dress. In fact he seemed to be wearing the traditional outfit for the fire lord. With some changes here and there.

Suddenly realization hit Zuko as he stared at the man in front of him "Agni?" he whispered in surprise. "Agni, the spirit of fire and the father to all fire-benders? Lord of the sun?" Zuko asked louder this time. When Agni nodded his head to acknowledge his identity, Zuko fell to his knees saying "Almighty lord Agni, father of my father's fathers, I am your child, your servant, I'm honored by your presence. Is there anything you desire of me?" Zuko said, trying to show the proper respect towards the god of the fire-nation.

"You can start by getting up Zuko." Agni calmly stated. "You know my name?" Zuko asked in disbelief as he slowly stood up. "Of course I know your name. And look at me when I speak to you! it's quite rude." Agni answered with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Forgive me, lord Agni, I didn't mean to…" Zuko started. "I know… Zuko. I know. You didn't mean to offend me or be rude. But I've brought you hear for something very important and I need you to stop worshipping and admiring me so I can get you started on your path." Agni answered.

"You brought me here? Why? What could I possible do what others cannot?" Zuko asked.

"Patience Zuko. I've chosen you because you are the best candidate, or do you suggest that I, Agni, a god made a mistake?!" Agni demanded in a tone that inquired that he was feeling insulted right now.

"No! lord Agni, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that my feeble mind can't comprehend the greatness that is yours. I was merely trying to find understanding" Zuko begged as he was ready to beg for mercy.

"Then be silent so I might explain!" Agni commanded. When Zuko didn't speak anymore Agni took that as a sign to begin. "I have chosen YOU Zuko to receive a gift, however I must make sure that you are worthy of this gift. Now, before we begin you must know that it is my greatest wish to be able to present this gift to you. HOWEVER! I do not want you to accept this gift because I am commanding you to. I want you to accept this gift because you wish to receive it. I will not tell you what this gift is, only that it will help you to achieve your destiny. Do you understand?"

"Yes, lord Agni." Zuko said still slightly confused as to why he was chosen above all others.

"Then answer me Zuko do you wish to take my trials and prove to me that you are worthy? I must warn you these trials are difficult and dangerous even!" Agni inquired.

"Lord Agni, my life has always been filled with difficulties and to me there is no greater danger than my own sister. I wish to accept you trials!" Zuko said as he stood up straight and looked Agni in the eyes. Or at least he tried, Agni's face was so bright it was hard to distinguish his features such as his eyes, nose and mouth. But in that moment Zuko could have sworn that Agni had smiled at his response.

"Good for your first trial…" Agni said as he took out a knife from his robes and held it out towards Zuko. "…you must cut your bonds to the royal family! If you are to receive my gift you must not be allowed to stand above the common man. This gift is not meant for the arrogant who believe themselves better than others because of they were born into a more powerful and richer family." Agni stated.

Slowly Zuko reached for the knife, he knew what Agni desired of him. He wanted him to give up his right to the throne. Zuko hesitated, the throne had always been everything he wanted. But the words of Agni still echoed through his head. 'Just because I am my father's first born doesn't mean I am the right person to lead a nation and become fire-lord.' Zuko thought.

Coming to this realization he grabbed tail of hair on his head in his left hand and used his right to cut off the symbol of his royal standing.

"Good. I am very pleased Zuko, you have learned humility." Agni stated. "Now for your next trial, you must enter the temple." Agni said as he pointed to the lower entrance.

Zuko looked at the skull and swallowed. Once more he hesitated, slightly longer. But when Agni didn't lower his finger Zuko slowly walked towards the entrance trying to keep his composure. Looking down into the darkness that lies bellow he grabbed one of the torches burning at the entrance and made his way down.

_Agni's temple / underground_

Several minutes later Zuko had navigated himself through the dark passages of the temple when he arrived at a large open area. The little light that his torch provided him wasn't nearly enough to light up the room. Zuko took several more steps before the torch suddenly went out, casting him into complete darkness.

Zuko's breathing started to become heavy as he tried to control his increasing panic. Would he have to fight some kind of animal or monster in the dark? Would he die and be eaten? Before his mind could come up with any more situations the room was suddenly lit as torches sprang to life on the sides of the walls.

Then he felt something push him from behind forcing him to one knee and his hands on the ground. That was when he could hear the laughter and the cheering. Looking around he saw that he was somewhere familiar and that he was on a raised platform which was surrounded by people he thought he knew, people that lived in the fire-nation. Nobles and generals, people who had successful businesses and ladies who were raised to be escorts. To his left he could see his uncle and his sister. 'What are they doing here?' he thought. Azula seemed younger somehow, much younger and she had a sadistic look on her face while his uncle seemed to be pained by what he was looking at.

"Prince Zuko are you ready?" a voice asked to his right. He looked over to see a man he recognized and immediately he understood what was going on and where he was. The man seeing Zuko's eyes widen took that as a sign that the prince was ready. "Let the Agni-kai… begin!" he declared and the room grew silent.

Zuko took a quick look at himself and noticed that he was in his younger body, he had lost most of his clothes, his ponytail was back onto his head and his scar had disappeared. Slowly standing up and turning around, casting the red ceremonial Agni-kai cloth of his shoulders he now stood facing his father… again.

Behind one of the pillars out of Zuko's sight Agni was hiding observing the young man while mumbling to himself "The second trial, conquer your greatest fear!"

Zuko stood there silently not speaking a word as he once again watched his father walk up to him, insulting him, urging him to fight. He trembled in fear as he remembered what happened the last time.

"You WILL fight for your honor!" Zuko's father now stood directly in front of him. "Very well if you won't fight then you will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai said as he pulled his fist back.

Zuko still standing still watched as the fire blast was coming towards his face. instantly he snapped out of his paralyzed state. He dodged underneath his father's arm and stepped around his body now looking at Ozai's back. "So have you decided to fight or are you going to dodge and run away like a little girl?" Ozai demanded as he turned around.

Clenching his teeth together Zuko made a decision. He decided to fight. He didn't care if he would lose and get scarred again or even worse die. He would fight, he'd no longer be afraid.

"No! I'm going to fight, and I'm not going to take your bullshit ANYMORE!" Zuko yelled causing the torches on the wall to increase in intensity. The entire room immediately went silent, Ozai himself, Azula, Iroh and all others that had been witness to Zuko's outburst were SHOCKED! They just couldn't believe it. No one had ever spoken to the fire lord like that.

Zuko took a deep breath and spread his feet further apart getting into a solid fighting stance. A stance that belonged to a fire bending style which neither he nor Azula, had even heard of at this point. However he had, years later from now he would master this style. 'thank goodness.' he thought as for the first time since he got to the spirit world he could feel his bending return to him.

Ozai still being shocked at his attitude was caught by surprise as Zuko blasted a fire ball at him. Ozai brought his right arm up by reflex to protect his face. He closed his eyes as he could feel the heat of the blast burning the hairs covering his lower arms.

Zuko punched again, sending another fire blast at his father. And again, and again, slowly with each thrust of his arms taking one step forward. However Ozai had quickly recovered from Zuko's first attack.

Ozai was now swatting away Zuko's attacks like they were nothing more than flies. However he was still surprised by the intensity of Zuko's flames and the way the boy moved through his stances. The boy had clearly mastered the Rhino-style of fire bending. A style that was even too advanced for Azula at this point. Ozai had fought his daughter many times to improve her fire bending, being her tutor to bring out her full potential. He knew that each time Azula would fight him with everything she had, just like he'd taught her to. But Zuko's flames were bigger, faster, hotter and more solid than Azula's had ever been.

11 year old Azula was well aware of this as well as her eyes first widened at Zuko's display and then narrowed in a venomous glare. Many others were impressed at the abilities the young prince possessed. Jeong Jeong for example had moved next to Iroh, whispering in his ear. "The young prince has more potential than I thought. Perhaps it would be wise for us to provide him with some personal training in the way of the white lotus?!" Jeong Jeong suggested.

"Yes, you may be right. The fire nation has been walking the wrong path for too long, if we implant our knowledge into Zuko and persuade him to follow our ways he'd surely bring balance once he takes the throne." Iroh whispered back. His face transformed into an expression of deep thought.

Zuko was now breathing hard, sweat running down his thirteen year old face and torso. He was exhausted. 'I can't throw another fire blast at him anymore I'm done for.' He thought. Hunched over with his arms hanging next to his body, too heavy for him to lift, he watched as Ozai brought both of his arms back saying "You've fought well Zuko. Maybe you aren't useless after all." And then punched both arms forward sending a large fire ball towards Zuko.

Too tired to move, Zuko stood there as the fire ball hit him and consumed him before everything went dark.

_Agni's temple / outside_

When Zuko regained his consciousness he found himself back outside the temple.

"You're awake at last." The voice of Agni said behind him. "The trial of fear! My gift is not meant for those who are unable to face their fears." Agni explained while Zuko got off the ground.

"What was that? How is that even possible?" Zuko asked.

"That… was a memory. … an illusion created by the spiritual energy around this place and your own mind." Agni explained. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of the ground. "That was intense." He whispered. 'Are all these trials going to be like this? If they are… what have I gotten myself into?!' He thought before looking again.

"Congratulations you've passed the second trial! Are you ready for your third and final trial?" Agni asked, a slight smirk barely visible upon his blindingly bright visage.

_**End chapter 3: Loyal Love and Facing Fears!**_

I need more votes on the poll! Go back to the top, click my name and then on the poll and cast your vote! Please?!

Hey everyone thanks for your patience hope you like it so far! Follow, favorite, vote(poll) and review!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Dawn without hatred

**Agni's disease**

Oh my god! I finally completed this chapter. I had major writers block every couple of paragraphs. And I have exams coming up again. Well here it is please enjoy!

_**Chapter 4: The dawn without hatred!**_

_Agni's temple / outside_

When Zuko regained his consciousness he found himself back outside the temple.

"You're awake at last." The voice of Agni said behind him. "The trial of fear! My gift is not meant for those who are unable to face their fears." Agni explained while Zuko got off the ground.

"What was that? How is that even possible?" Zuko asked.

"That… was a memory. … an illusion created by the spiritual energy around this place and your own mind." Agni explained. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of the ground. "That was intense." He whispered. 'Are all these trials going to be like this? If they are… what have I gotten myself into?!' He thought before looking again.

"Congratulations you've passed the second trial! Are you ready for your third and final trial?" Agni asked, a slight smirk barely visible upon his blindingly bright visage.

"I-I... I'm not sure... I don't think that I..." Zuko stumbled out as he tried to find the right words to say. The first trial had been relatively simple, all he had to do was cut off his topknot.

Even though by doing so he'd be willingly giving up his right to the throne.

Even though it would mean that he was willing to break all ties to his family. His father, his sister, but most importantly his mother as well.

"I see... it seems you will need some time to recover from the recent confrontation." Agni noted as he stroked his long beard in thought. "Very well, we will wait until you are fully rested before we commence with the final trial. You will need your energy if you are to succeed." Agni stated.

Hearing this Zuko's expression turned fearful and concerned.

"**Zuko!**" Agni voice suddenly boomed through the clearing. His voice twisted into a deep inhuman tone that radiated power and authority. "**Have you learned nothing from your last trial?! Its purpose was to eradicate fear! If you are to succeed you must abandon all sense of pride and fear!**"

Zuko gazed up towards his lord, his expression turning into one of understanding. 'Somehow lord Agni reminds me a little of uncle Iroh. With the amount of wisdom and life lessons they both are trying to teach me. The only difference is that I can never understand what uncle is trying to say while lord Agni is very straight to the point.' Zuko thought.

"I... I understand." Zuko said.

"Good. Once you are fully rested you will face the final trial."

_Fire nation/palace/Azula's chambers_

Azula was staring up at her bedroom ceiling. A day had passed since Hiten and she had become lovers. "Ha!" she laughed, the idea of being in love was so very ridiculous to her.

'ME! PRINCESS AZULA! FALLING IN LOVE?! WITH SOME RANDOM GUY?! PREPOSTEROUS!' she thought to herself.

And yet it had happened. Although if she were truly honest, Hiten wasn't JUST some random guy. No… no! Hiten was different than other men. He was loyal, didn't try to order her around, totally submissive without being pathetic. He was definitely not the most handsome man she had seen but that didn't mean he was ugly either. If she had to choose she would say he was above average. Everything put together he was perfect!

In an instant her mood changed when she became aware that she was smiling and even blushing at the thought of Hiten. Her eyes widened at the realization that Hiten could have that effect on her. Was this all part of a plot against her? Was he sent by someone to get close to her, just so he could strike when the time was right? 'What?! No! Of course not! Now you're just being paranoid! Hiten wouldn't do something like that!' She berated herself. However she wasn't comfortable with the fact that he could make her feel this way. Feel so calm, so warm, so peaceful. Make her feel so safe that she would drop her guard.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?!' she screamed in her head, clenching her teeth in frustration. She wanted an answer, needed an answer! Why…? What was she feeling? How could she make it stop? How could she make sure it would NEVER stop?! Seconds went by as she waited… and waited. But no answers came, increasing her frustration.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled, throwing her arms and wriggling her body around. Her tantrum didn't last long as her injuries decided to make themselves known. The pain calmed her down and she laid still in her bed looking up at the ceiling once more.

Her own mind was driving her crazy, she knew it, but she was powerless to stop it. she hated being powerless, she hated not being in control.

Azula would have kept on torturing herself like this, but luckily for her the door to her room opened revealing none other than Hiten.

"Hiten!" she cried out happily, a huge smile on her face. "Good afternoon crown princess Azula. You seem to be doing a lot better than yesterday." Hiten replied. "What's wrong?" he asked when Azula's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No… and yes. I don't want you addressing me that way… just call me Azula!" Azula said while trying her best not to pout.

"As you wish Azula."

"And don't talk to me like that when we are alone! You're my boyfriend aren't you?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Azula. I'll remember."

"You'd better!"

"Azula…?" "Yes?" "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would like nothing better, but as you can see I'm stuck in bed!" Azula said in a condescending tone.

Hiten grinned for a moment before disappearing back into the hall. Two seconds later he came back inside the room, this time pushing a wooden wheelchair in front of him.

The wheelchair was made from the finest wood of the finest trees. The wood was painted black and treated with a coat of varnish. On top of the high quality wood, the entire wheelchair was decorated with gold. Golden dragons on the armrests and golden flowers in the center of each wheel, surrounded by golden flames.

"I don't know…" Azula hesitantly said as she observed her mode of transportation. Hiten took a deep breath and sighed. "… I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't want to come over as weak or fragile."

"Hmm" Hiten dropped into thought, closing his eyes, his fist under his chin. "…I've got it!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Azula wanted to ask him what he meant but he disappeared out the door. Several seconds passed before she heard Hiten's voice speaking in the distance of the hall. "Hey! You…! Yes you! Go down to the barracks and tell them the princess requires an escort of 10 guards!"

"yes sir! Immediately sir!" the guard on patrol answered.

_Fire nation/palace/palace halls/10 minutes later_

Azula was sitting in her custom made wheelchair with Hiten pushing behind.

"I've got to admit, having the guards clear the hallways ahead of us was brilliant." Azula said looking up over her shoulder.

"I have my moments." Hiten said with a grin on his face. "Now you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you."

"The privacy isn't bad either." Azula said as she winked over her shoulder before she grabbed hold of his vest and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I couldn't agree more." Hiten smiled to her as he kissed her again. This one softer and longer.

Their tender moment didn't last long after, as the mood suddenly changed when they heard a female voice coming from around the corner further ahead.

"Captain…!" Azula said, getting the attention of the captain from the escort squad.

The man in armor came running down the hall and kneeled down before her wheelchair.

"You called… Princess Azula?"

"I think that's obvious, yes I called you! what is all that noise?" Azula asked.

_With the two females/around the corner_

"Excuse me but WHO are YOU?" Mai asked, sounding almost uninterested.

"My name is Hibari. WHO are you?" Hibari asked.

"I am Mai, I am a close friend of the princess. What are you doing here if I might ask, you don't seem to be one of the servants…" Mai said.

"I heard that prince Zuko's situation has improved, so I decided to come and visit him." Hibari said.

"There is no need for that, Iwas just about to go see Zuko myself. You can return to your home." Mai said, turning around, thinking that would suffice to deter the woman.

"I will do no such thing! I'm not leaving here until I've seen him for myself!" Hibari demanded, making Mai face Hibari once more.

"Your concern for prince Zuko is appreciated, however! You are wasting your time if you think they'll allow any random nobleman's daughter inside his private chambers." Mai said and turned around again.

"I'm not just any nobleman's daughter! Prince Zuko and I have a romantic connection to one another!" Hibari threw back at Mai, marching after her.

Hearing those words caused Mai to stop and turn around again. "Excuse me?! Who do you think you are fooling?! Prince Zuko doesn't have any connections to outsiders, romantic or otherwise!" Mai responded politely but clearly agitated.

"Who are you to tell me that my relation with the prince isn't real?! We were having a good time together before he collapsed that night." Hibari stated.

"Me? I already told you, I am a close friend of Princess Azula! So you better watch your tone!" Mai said.

"Then shouldn't you be visiting the princess as she is recovering, instead of pestering my love?" Hibari asked snidely.

"YOUR LOVE?! And how do you even know that the princess is injured in the first place? That is supposed to be secret knowledge!" Mai demanded to know.

"My brother was present when it happened. And yes MY love!" Hibari threw back at Mai.

"You think just because Zuko didn't reject you that you have a relationship with him?! please, don't joke around like that. You aren't the first who thinks she can come and steal his heart and you won't be the last. You don't know him like I do, compared to me you don't stand a chance!" Mai said in her monotone voice.

"Oh! So you think you understand him so much better than me?" Hibari asked.

"Of course I do I've spent the past ten years with both the princess AND the prince, I know more about him than you ever will." Mai stated with her nose in the air, looking down upon Hibari.

"Ten years? And you're still not together? I think it's time for you to accept the fact that he's not interested in you!" Hibari threw back at Mai. Her tone suggesting her victory over Mai.

"That's quite the attitude… for a porcelain doll!" Mai said in her monotone voice that suggested disgust and contempt.

"A doll? I'll take that as a compliment… considering that if I'm a doll you'd be a broken one." Hibari replied. Her tone sickeningly sweet but her words poisoned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked.

"Oh? You don't know…?" Hibari asked.

"Know what?"

"Well, think about it, who would want a doll that never smiles, never cries, is never angry… or anything else for that matter." Hibari said and then paused, waiting to see if Mai would reply.

When she didn't she continued "Just face it, Zuko could never truly love you. After all who could love a person that doesn't even know love!"

"…"

"I'm sorry what did you say? You'll have to speak up dear! I can't read it off your face after all!"

"I said… that's not true! I do know love! I love him! I love Zuko!" Mai said. This time there seemed to be a bit of emotion in her words.

"I know you believe you do, but your face says 'I don't give a damn'! Don't you ever smile?!" Hibari asked.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no. You might have known him longer, but I'm not an unemotional harlot." Hibari said.

"YOU BITCH…!" Mai said as she pulled her arms out of her sleeves revealing three throwing knives in her right hand and a dagger in her left.

_With Hiten and Azula_

Hiten and Azula came just around the corner to witness Mai pulling out her weapons.

"Mai!" Azula shouted her friends name hoping to stop her from making a huge mistake.

It had the desired effect as Mai stopped her advance upon Hibari. "Azula?!" Mai said, surprised to see her friend. "What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Mai. I live here." Azula said.

In the meantime Hiten had let go of the wheelchair and had moved towards his twin sister.

"Hibari! Why are you here?" Hiten asked her.

"I received word that prince Zuko had recovered from his illness, so I came to check on him." Hibari said with her mouth while her eyes where saying 'Father's spies discovered that the prince was doing better so he told me to go and try getting closer to him.'

Understanding the look in his sisters eyes he nodded and thought. 'Sis is having a harder time getting closer to the royal family than me. I should probably lend a hand.' Hiten then motioned for his sister to follow him as he walked back towards Azula and her friend.

Azula had been berating Mai for her outburst while Hiten had been speaking with his sister. "It's not like you to lose your calm like that." Azula said.

"I know… I guess I just let my guard down and she took advantage of that." Mai berated herself.

"Well don't let it happen again, I expect better of you Mai!" Azula said.

"Yes princess!" Mai replied with a bow.

It was at that moment that Hiten returned with Hibari in tow. As he walked over he could see many emotions flash over Azula's face. Curiosity, confusion, jealousy, sadness, hurt, hatred and finally returning to curiosity.

"Azula. Allow me to introduce you to my twin sister… Hibari." Hiten said as he gestured to the young woman with whom Mai was arguing a minute ago.

"Your twin sister?" Azula asked.

"Yes she was the one talking to your brother before he collapsed that night." Hiten replied. "She was just on her way to see Zuko after hearing that his situation had improved."

"As was I!" Mai cut in.

"Then how about we all go see him together? If that is alright with you, Azula?" Hiten proposed looking at Azula for her approval or disapproval of his suggestion.

*sigh* "Sure… why the hell not!" and with that the four teens left towards Zuko's private chambers.

_Spirit world/Zuko and Agni_

Zuko was standing inside the center of the temple together with lord Agni. Together they had climbed up the many steps until they had reached the top entrance which had a rising sun carved above the entrance. From there they walked through hallways and down stairs, Zuko's sense of direction and estimate of the size of the temple led him to believe they were at the very core of the temple.

They were now standing in a large empty room except for the pillars at the sides. The walls were illuminated by torches placed every few feet. Several depictions of Agni in both his mortal and immortal form could be seen, painted on the walls. They appeared to tell a story of a mortal man who came before Agni in a time of need. The mortal man traveled to the spirit world where he prayed to Agni's immortal form (the sun) for five days and five nights without any food or water, without sleep or rest.

After the sun rose on the 6th day Agni appeared before him in his mortal form (as a man) and offered him bread and milk. After the mortal man had replenished himself on the milk and bread, he fell asleep. He slept for 1 day and 1 night until he finally awoke on the seventh day.

On the seventh day the mortal man asked Agni for the power to save his people from a great danger. A danger that was depicted as a black cloud from which monstrous creatures sprang forth. There were drawings of a large black dragon spreading its wings out from the top of the cloud, huge creatures of the land appeared to be stampeding out of the black mist and between their legs armored soldiers marched however each depiction never separated from the black mist they all moved as one large organism. Those same paintings showed the dragon roaring at a city or town, the beasts and men marching upon a few brave firebenders that were trying to protect the walls of the city. Normal citizens were running and screaming in fear, trying to flee from the great evil or hide. The citizens seemed to be made up of women and children of all ages. A woman carrying a bundle with a new borne baby in it caught Zuko's attention for a moment. The woman reminded him of his mother.

The next painting showed the darkness swallowing everyone and everything in its path leaving behind a ruined city and the bodies of those fleeing citizens lying lifeless on the ground.

These were the memories of the mortal man now kneeling before Agni, explaining the situation he and his people were in. Agni agreed to help the man and reached into the man's chest. The next painting showed Agni with a large black flame in his hand, leaving the man with a very small red flame in his chest as he was hunched over on his hands and knees. apparently leaving him exhausted.

The story continued on the opposite wall where the man now stood against what appeared to be a darker version of himself. Still with a small red flame in his chest and his dark self a large black flame in his chest. The story continued with the two clashing together fighting and struggling, eventually the dark-self seemed to be victorious as the original was once again on his hands and knees.

But when the dark-self went in for the final strike the original struck back the red flame in his chest having grown to twice its size. The next couple of paintings showed the flame getting bigger and bigger until it outgrew the body of the original and swallowed or banished his dark-self in a blinding explosion of light and fire.

Zuko wanted to see how the story ended but was interrupted when Agni spoke "It is time to face your final trial! Are you prepared?"

"…Yes… I am ready!" Zuko said with determination.

"Let us hope you are right." Agni said with a saddened tone.

"Zuko was about to ask what he meant but couldn't as his breath suddenly stopped when Agni plunged his excruciatingly hot hand into his chest. Agni's body was completely made of fire and therefore left him with the feeling that his heart and lungs were being incinerated. Just when he thought he would die Agni pulled his arm back pulling a black ball of fire from his chest, just like in the depictions on the walls.

Also just like on the walls Zuko fell to his hands and knees, struggling for air, tears dropping to the floor as the searing heat disappeared from his lungs. Finally able to breathe again he looked up as Agni looked down upon him.

"Stand up Zuko! From this point on there is no going back!" he said and stepped to the side. After several feet he stopped turned around and threw the black ball of fire in front of Zuko.

Zuko watched as the black fire started to grow and take form into that of a man. Two more seconds later and an almost perfect replica of himself stood before him. The only difference being his grey skin and his entirely black eyes, even the normal white was now black.

Standing up, Zuko recognized the look on his dark clone. Hatred, contempt, disgust, anger! Zuko was left speechless after everything he'd experienced so far. He wasn't allowed to stay baffled for long as his dark clone (dark Zuko from now on!) reared his fist back and punched forward unleashing a large ball of red fire. Zuko stumbled backwards as he tried to avoid the approaching fireball, and succeeded as the attack struck the floor between his legs. A bit too close to his private parts for comfort, Zuko felt.

Zuko scurried over the floor, crawling away from his attacker for several feet before standing up and hiding behind one of the support beams, his back pressed against the cold stone.

*woooosh thud* *woooosh thud* *woooosh thud*

Three times dark Zuko send a fireball flying through the air. And three times the blast broke apart against the stone, lighting up the walls to the left and right of the stone column.

'Damn it! why am I so calm? I should be furious, I should be out there fighting and losing my cool. Then why? Why can't I get angry? Why can't I get into my usual battle mode?' Zuko complained to himself. Zuko was trying his best to call upon the anger that had always fueled his fighting spirit. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it, it just wasn't there anymore.

*fwooooooooosh*

Dark Zuko swung his arm in a wide right hook. Bending his fire to the right before it curved to the left reaching around the stone column.

Noticing the incoming fireball from the corner of his right eye Zuko reacted on instinct. Zuko relaxed his body letting gravity pull him down to the floor. The fireball harmlessly passed over his head. His years of intense and daily training taking over from his instincts made him twist his drop into a sideward roll.

Dark Zuko watched as Zuko rolled out from behind his cover and coming to a halt on his right knee. Before Dark Zuko could send another attack Zuko sent one of his own. While the fireball was many times smaller than one of his own, it came fast and accurate.

Zuko didn't wait to see if his attack would hit or not. It was merely meant to cause a distraction so he could disappear behind the next column. If he would have waited he would have seen Dark Zuko being taken by surprise at the speed with which the small flame soared towards him. Almost hitting Dark Zuko in the left chest very close to the heart. The only reason Dark Zuko was still alive was because he sent a stream of fire blasting from his nose and hitting the flame before it could impact on his chest. Because his bending was much stronger Dark Zuko's flames overpowered Zuko's attack and negated the flame.

Dark Zuko had lost sight of his target, looking around trying to find him again his anger and agitation grew. "Coward! Come and fight me! Have you no honor?!" Dark Zuko shouted as he turned around and around trying to find a movement amongst the shadows.

Zuko peered around the side of his hiding place, watching and waiting until Dark Zuko would look the other way. It didn't last long as he kept turning around and around expecting to be attacked from behind at any moment.

Zuko chose to wait a little longer allowing Dark Zuko to show him his back at least three more times before he jumped out taking a deep breath, rearing his fist back. Zuko could feel how the air in his lungs fueled the energy surging through his body, making it change from a calm little brook to a raging river. He felt his energy gathering to his right shoulder, like the many streams of molten snow coming from the mountain gathered into a single river that would eventually flow to the sea. And as he thrust his fist forward, giving it a little twist, he could feel the energy shooting down his arm and exiting into the air where it turned into fire.

As he experienced all this he was reminded of his uncle, it all felt exactly as the old man had described it when he was practicing his bending one day. He could hear his uncle's voice in his mind saying "No! power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" his uncle had accentuated those words with a stream of fire aimed towards him. The old man had perfect control over his flames, spreading them up, down, left and right but never allowing them to reach him. "Get it right this time!" Iroh instructed him soon after.

The fireball hit Dark Zuko square between his shoulders, the impact slamming him forward, forcing him to take a step forward to keep his balance. The attack was a certain hit but the flame had been smaller than expected, losing power as it went. It had started out pretty big, while he was thinking of his uncle but as the attack grew closer and closer to his intended target. Zuko shoved those memories aside returning to his neutral state, trying to summon up his battle rage. This caused the flame to decrease in both power and size.

'Why? What happened? Why isn't my bending working properly?' Zuko thought.

"Ouch… that actually hurt…" Even though he said it hurt, the way he said it made it sound like it was nothing but a small scratch. Dark Zuko turned around, facing Zuko. A shadow covered his eyes but Zuko could swear he saw them glow blood red. "…but let me show you how it's done!" Dark Zuko said taking a deep breath.

Dark Zuko growled, his jaws clenched tight. As the air left his lungs, steam escaped from between his teeth. Another deep breath followed by another growl caused more steam to appear. Repeating the process several more times caused the steam to build up. Being enveloped by the steam Zuko couldn't see more than a blurry silhouette, except for his eyes which still glowed red.

Zuko decided that whatever Dark Zuko was planning it probably wasn't a good idea to just stand and wait for it. So he decided to turn around and find cover again. The decision came too late however as Dark Zuko suddenly roared and sent a large stream of fire towards him.

Looking over his shoulder Zuko saw the incoming attack, his eyes widened in panic. Zuko quickly made a circular motion with his hands, bending his flames into a shield. But the attack was too powerful and sent him flying through the air, exiting the chamber and sliding on his back over the smooth surface of the corridor floor.

Zuko groaned as he got up "Damn it! He's too powerful!" Zuko said. For the next hour and a half Zuko ran through a maze of corridors and chambers, trying to get away from his opponent and trying to stay alive.

*pant pant pant*

Zuko was exhausted. Breathing heavily and hunched over his hands resting on his knees, sweat dripping from his chin, nose and hair. 'I need to find a way to defeat him because I don't know how long I can keep this up.' He thought to himself. When he somewhat caught his breath he continued on down the corridor. Where the corridor ended another was attached to the right side, the front and left ended in a wall. Going around the corner Zuko froze. It was a dead end, the corridor continued for another twenty feet but then stopped. "Damn! I've got to turn back!" he said.

But before he could turn around he could hear Dark Zuko's footsteps coming from behind him, right around the corner. 'No no no no no!' Zuko thought as he ran to the end. Once there he let his hands press and glide over the walls. 'Come on! Please let there be a hidden door or a hidden room, something, anything!' He screamed in his mind, panic taking over.

Dark Zuko stepped around the corner to see Zuko clawing at the walls. "Face your death with some dignity!" He spat, disgusted with the way his counterpart behaved.

Zuko turned around. 'This will be the last time…' he thought. '…the last time I'm going to see this guy! Only one of us is going to step away from this. I'm not going to run anymore! Not that I could even if I wanted to.' Zuko thought trying to give himself a pep talk.

'It doesn't matter… this ends NOW!' Zuko thought as he looked Dark Zuko in the eyes. "I'm not going to die today… you can't kill me… I won't let you!" Zuko said, more to himself. The corner of Dark Zuko's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"Perfect! The weaselrat finally decided to stop running." Dark Zuko grinned. (weaselrat = creature that inhabits the sewers of the firenation).

Zuko could feel his heartbeat increasing in his chest while his breathing slowed down. A drop of sweat made its way towards his eye. His eyelids closed, blinking the sweat drop away until it hung from his chin. Both benders stared at each other, Zuko tried to find to right moment to strike. Dark Zuko waiting patiently to see which desperate last move his prey would make.

The drop let go of his chin and made its way down to the floor below.

It had begun.

Zuko rushed forward. One step, one of Dark Zuko's eyebrows rose. Two steps, Dark Zuko's expression changed into a vicious grin. Three steps, Dark Zuko stepped forward with his left foot. Four steps, Dark Zuko rears back his right fist. Five steps, Dark Zuko takes a deep breath. Six steps, both Zuko and Dark Zuko start yelling.

Now only 4 steps from each other, Zuko starts taking smaller steps forward to be able to land a precise hit. Unfortunately for him, Dark Zuko was faster as he threw his fist at Zuko, sending a giant fireball crushing into his chest.

Zuko was blasted back down the corridor, sliding to a stop on his back. Smoke rising up from the burned flesh on his chest. A hole in his vest, the edges black from the scorch.

"Aaaahh nnnnnnnnngh raaaa!" Zuko groaned clasping at his chest as he thrashed on the ground. "Damn you!" Zuko cursed his counterpart. 'why?! Why am I so weak? Why can't I be cruel like Azula? Why can't I be cold like father? WHY?!' Zuko thought.

Dark Zuko marched over, the arrogance of his victory over Zuko clearly visible in the way he walked. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon…" Dark Zuko tormented.

'He's right, I can't go on like this. This is how I die…? Huh, I don't know what to say.' Zuko's mind wandered and his entire life started flashing before his eyes. All the times his father called him a disgrace. All the times Azula had beaten, bullied, ridiculed and tricked him.

"You'll finally be reunited with mother. Tell her I said hi!" Dark Zuko continued his torment of his victim as he now stood over him. Preparing to strike his opponent for the last time and to put an end to this once and for all.

'Mother? Our mother? My mother… mom…' Zuko thought as Dark Zuko's words reached his ears. The thought of his mother unlocked all of the memories he had of her. While his memories of his father and sister were rather left forgotten in his opinion. The memories of his mother were all kind and warm and soothing.

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched up a little as all those happy memories washed over him. She had always been there for him when he needed her, when he was scared, when he was sad, when he was angry. And then she died and he was all alone.

'Wait a second! I wasn't alone, I still had uncle!' Zuko realized. Iroh had taken care of him when his father scarred him for life and took away his right to the throne. Iroh had sat by his recovery bed and afterwards taken him to ember island, away from all the prying eyes of the court's nobles and military officers. Once there Iroh had helped him with his rehabilitation.

The thoughts and memories about his mother and uncle that flowed through his mind started to have a positive effect on him. As he watched Dark Zuko aim an open palm, with a small flame in front of it, towards his face, he could feel the fire within himself, the source of his fire-bending, growing. Surprise and confusion donned his face as the more memories of his uncle and mother raced through his mind the bigger his inner flame grew.

His power was returning to him.

To Zuko, Dark Zuko appeared to be moving in slow motion. The flame of his palm came closer and closer, bigger and bigger until Zuko realized that he now had the power to fight back. Letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Zuko sent a stream of fire from his mouth that collided with the flame coming from Dark Zuko's palm.

The stream from Zuko's mouth quickly overpowered Dark Zuko's flames. For as Zuko's bending powers increased, those of Dark Zuko faded away.

Dark Zuko threw his head to his left, barely avoiding Zuko's flames from enveloping his face. Even though Dark Zuko managed to avoid a fatal blow, his right cheek was severely injured. His skin was burned off and most muscle underneath was charred black. The flesh that wasn't cauterized was bleeding heavily.

"ungh!" *grunt*

Dark Zuko grunted as he went to touch the burned flesh. His eyes flinched shut as he tried to ignore the pain. "You'll pay for that!" he growled through his clenched teeth.

"No, I won't… because after this… we will never meet again!" Zuko said as he pushed himself onto his feet. His left hand covering the burned patch of flesh on his chest.

"Who are you trying to fool?! One lucky shot doesn't make you the victor!" Dark Zuko yelled. "Or is it that you've finally gone mad?!" he laughed.

"No, I just don't need you anymore…" Zuko replied, his answer only barely loud enough to hear as he had trouble breathing.

"what's that supposed to mean? You don't need me anymore… HAH! If anything it is **I **who doesn't need **YOU**!" Dark Zuko said. "I've never needed you! You were always in my way. Every time we sparred with Azula we could have defeated her if we would have done it my way. If we would have unleashed our anger upon her then she would be the one always being ashamed of herself, then she would have been the one to be disgraced. It would have been HER, NOT US!" Dark Zuko yelled furiously.

"You are the one holding us back! NOT ME! YOU!" he continued.

"Perhaps… but those days are over now." Zuko replied calmly. "I don't need my anger to fuel my bending anymore. I don't need to be driven by the will to rise up from disgrace anymore. I don't need to prove myself to my father or anyone else anymore." Zuko said as he looked into Dark Zuko's eyes. And then… he smiled. "And I don't need you anymore."

That last sentence was enough to make Dark Zuko explode into a raging frenzy. First his eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he clenched his jaws down upon each other hard. Then his head started to shake with rage as he exposed his teeth like an angry lionwolf. And lastly he screamed at the top of his lungs as his entire body burst into flames and he charged towards Zuko. Rearing his fist back.

Zuko on the other hand remained calm until moments before Dark Zuko would reach him. In a single moment Zuko created a large amount of fire which he compressed into a single ball in his left palm. As more flames were absorbed into the orb it started to transform into what appeared to be a miniaturized sun.

The two fire-benders clashed, Dark Zuko threw his right fist towards Zuko's face while Zuko thrusted his left palm with the sun forward towards Dark Zuko's chest. An explosion of bright light prevented those who would have been there to witness the fight to see who's attack hit first. But the aftermath was both laying on their backs.

From the source of the light Lord Agni appeared, standing between the two Zuko's. "It is done…" he said. "…the conqueror rises to claim his spoils, while the conquered is cast into nothingness." Agni said as he walked away from both bodies. "You have both done well, but now it is time for you to return home. Farewell, and good luck." He said before disappearing around the corner.

While he had been speaking, one body had started to glow while the other started to fall apart into a pile of ashes. Now, the glowing body shot through the ceiling as if it wasn't even there, making its way through temple until it reached the outside it continued to fly upwards towards the night sky.

Throughout all of the spirit world, the spirits could see what appeared to be a falling star flying to the sky instead of falling down from it. Many were confused as to what it could be or where it came from, so they followed it with their eyes until it disappeared from sight with a twinkle.

_Fire nation royal palace/Zuko's private chambers_

*grunting* "nnnnngh!" Zuko opened his eyes, irritated by the light. He tried to move his arm up to shield his eyes but found that his arm was extremely heavy and sore for some reason. "ih ohmohne ehre?" he tried to speak but his throat was coarse and dry.

"ZUKO?!" a voice yelled out to him. He winced as the volume of the voice hurt his ears.

"Someone! Hurry up and get a physician?!" the voice yelled again. Immediately after he could hear feet moving rapidly and a door opening. Two voices speaking outside of his room but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Wet! Drops of water where falling on his face. He opened his mouth to speak again but a drop fell onto his tongue. 'Salty?! Tears? Someone is crying over me.' He thought before he could feel the person crying bury their face into his chest. A set of hands belonging to a different person clasped around his left hand and started stroking his arm.

Zuko was about to open his eyes to see who these people were when he heard a voice speak out that he recognized.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Zuzu."

_**End chapter 4: The dawn without hatred!**_

Who died and who woke up? Normal Zuko or Dark Zuko? Find out in the next chapter!

Follow and favorite!


	5. Chapter 5 Agni's chosen

**Agni's disease**

_**Chapter 5: Agni's chosen!**_

_Fire nation royal palace/Throne room_

Ozai was sitting on his heightened seat, the wall of fire that normally separated him from his advisers and generals, gone. Sitting next to him was his older brother Iroh who had come to speak with him about his son.

"I beg you brother, plea-" Iroh began but was interrupted by Ozai. "SILENCE! I am your fire lord and you will address me as such!" Ozai yelled. As fire lord Ozai was supposed to be a living god, a flawless being, a gift from the heavens to his people, but whenever he was in the presence of his older brother he'd always feel like he was just an imperfect, mortal being like everyone else. This was the reason he made sure his brother always called him by his proper title.

"My apologies, I implore you great fire lord. Allow your son to be moved to the fire temple to the south. So that the fire sages can take a look at him. There may be something they can do for him." Iroh asked as he bowed his head to the floor.

"What can those spiritual idiots do that my best physicians cannot?!" Ozai asked rhetorically. "The answer is no! My son will remain here in the palace where he's safe!" Ozai said determined.

"But brother…!" Iroh tried to push. Ozai was about to scold him for not calling him by his title again, but was interrupted by one of the guards supposed to stand watch outside the doors.

"My apologies fire lord Ozai, I know you asked not to be disturbed but I believe you would want to be informed about this as soon as possible." The guard said kneeling down at a distance.

"Out with it then! What could be so important?!" Ozai demanded. "It's your son, my lord!" the guard replied.

Fear and hope gripped the hearts of the two brothers.

'Don't tell me Zuko has passed?!' Iroh fearfully thought. '…perhaps he came through?' Iroh thought hopefully.

'If Zuko has recovered it could be the end of me!' Ozai thought. 'Maybe the boy died? Yes, that's probably it…!' Ozai calmed down a bit.

"…He has awoken, my lord." The guard said.

Iroh immediately jumped up and ran for the door startling the guard who had to move out of the way, falling on his ass doing so. His attention was drawn back to his lord a moment later as Ozai cleared his throat.

"Have princess Azula brought to me immediately! There are things I need to discuss with her before I go see my son." Ozai commanded.

"Yes my lord! Right away!" The guard said as he left the room, leaving Ozai to his plotting.

'This is bad, if the legends are true and the boy has been gifted with great powers then Azula's claim to the throne is in danger! I need to take actions immediately to ensure the future of the fire nation.' Ozai thought sinisterly.

_Fire nation royal palace/5 minutes earlier_

*grunting* "nnnnngh!" Zuko opened his eyes, irritated by the light. He tried to move his arm up to shield his eyes but found that his arm was extremely heavy and sore for some reason. "ih ohmwohne ehre?" (Is someone there?) he tried to speak but his throat was coarse and dry.

"ZUKO?!" Mai yelled out to him. He winced, as the volume of the voice hurt his ears.

"Someone! Hurry up and get a physician?!" Hibari called out. Immediately after Hiten ran outside of the room and relayed the orders to the guards outside. Zuko could hear the two men talking shortly outside of his room but he wasn't able to understand what they were saying.

Tears fell on his face, he tried to speak again but nothing came out except for dry crackling sounds. A single drop fell onto his tongue before Hibari buried herself into his chest. Mai's hands clasped around his left hand and started stroking his arm gently and lovingly.

Zuko tried to pry open his eyes when he heard Azula's voice, saying "Welcome back to the land of the living, Zuzu." She sounded amused and friendly, but he was easily able to pick up the hostile undertone.

"Waahh-ther." Zuko forced himself to cry out. "Waahh-ther." He repeated.

"What was that?" Hibari asked leaning closer, putting her ear to his lips so she could hear. "Waahh-ther? Waahh-ther? Waahh-ther… Water? Water!" she realized and she looked up to Mai who had already turned around and grabbed the silver jug of water on the nightstand next to the bed. She quickly poured the cold icy water into a silver chalice and carried it over to Zuko.

Hibari had helped Zuko to sit upright, now Mai arrived with the silver chalice and put it at his lips, as she raised the cup slightly he drank greedily, he quickly grabbed the chalice himself and threw his head back, pouring the cold liquid down his throat.

"More…" Zuko said as he moved the cup to Mai who nodded and took it over to the jug again for a refill. In her hurry she didn't realize that the silver had heated up slightly where Zuko had grabbed it. When she returned he drank down the second just as fast as the first.

"Better?" Hibari asked. Zuko nodded energetically as he swallowed a mouthful of icy water. "Another..." he said returning the cup to Mai.

This time Mai did notice the increase in temperature on the cups surface as she burned her hands and dropped it on the floor. Most didn't seem to notice and merely thought she had dropped it in her haste to get Zuko another drink. Azula however did, she could clearly see the silver of the cup changing color as he grabbed it. indicating that it was heating up.

Mai pulled her hands into her long sleeves and picked up the cup, like that she walked over to the jug and filled the cup for a third time. This time, one of the ice cubes floating in the water made it into the cup.

Mai brought the cup over where Zuko took the cup from her, this time more calmly as he'd already satisfied most of his thirst. But as he once more tried to down his drink in one go the ice cube made it into his mouth, almost getting stuck in his throat. His eyes opened from the slight scare and he shot forward, coughing and sputtering while holding his hand in front of his mouth.

When the fit was over Zuko held the ice cube in his hand. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice it was in there!" Mai said, her expression and tone surprisingly matching what she said! Looking and sounding worried.

"It's okay." Zuko said, holding the ice cube in his hand, which had already started to melt. That's when everyone watched wide eyed as they witnessed Zuko's skin seemingly eroding away underneath the ice cube. Instead of bleeding or exposing muscle tissue, the area effected revealed what appeared to be liquid fire! As the last of the melted ice evaporated the skin repaired itself in a manner similar to how lava cooled down, forming a crust.

"Incredible…" Hibari said as she kept gazing, where the wound used to be, in wonder.

Moments later the physician walked in with his assistant who was carrying a wooden box containing all of the man's tools and medicines. "Please. I'd like everyone to leave the room so I can properly treat the patient!" The doctor said.

Everyone left the room, leaving the physician and his assistant to examine Zuko.

_Fire nation royal palace/outside Zuko's private chambers_

The group of teenagers stood in the hallways, confused and dumbstruck at what they'd just witnessed. "Was that real? What I just saw in there, I mean. Did he really have…?" Hiten asked looking at the group.

"Yes brother. I do believe so." Hibari said. "I can't believe it. I always thought that was just a legend, something the sages made up to increase the strength of our faith in lord Agni. But… do you think it's true? Do you think he really has been given powers by Agni himself?" Mai asked.

"I don't know…" Hibari replied.

"Well… one thing is for certain!" Azula said calmly. "Whatever happened… Zuko isn't human. Not anymore." She said, thinking him to be a monstrosity.

The others just nodded, they however believed him to be something more than human instead of less than.

"What's going on?!" Iroh's voice suddenly called out to them from the end of the hallway as he came stumbling, covered in sweat and his face burning red from the over exertion. He came to a stop by the group and doubled over, breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. "I heard Zuko has finally come to! Is it true?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, we were visiting when he suddenly started moving and woke up. He seems to be doing fine." Hiten answered. "Oh thank the spirits!" Iroh said as he looked up to the ceiling. "Can I go see him?" Iroh asked.

"No uncle. You can't. The physician is with him at the moment and doesn't want anybody around." Azula replied. "Oh!" Iroh said "Then I guess I'll wait right here for them to finish." He said as he dropped to the ground.

"Do whatever you want! I'm leaving, I have better things to do!" Azula said, from her wheelchair. "Come Hiten! We're going!" she stated. "Of course my lady." Hiten said as he stepped behind her and started pushing the wheelchair away from the group.

"Where do you want to go princess?" Hiten asked. "I don't know! Just keep moving around the palace for a while, I need time to think!" Azula said agitated. "As you wish, my love." Hiten said.

Hearing him call her his love, calmed her down a bit. Making her realize that the person she loved most was standing right behind her. Her brother's recovery had left her in a foul mood, but Hiten had reminded her that they were now all alone. Just him and her, together.

"Head for the gardens! I need some fresh air." She said suddenly. "To the gardens it is then. Whatever you desire it will be yours!" Hiten said in his most loving sounding voice. Oh how she loved that tone of his. It made him sound like he worshipped every inch of her like a goddess. "Whether it be diamonds or the most expensive delicacies only available in the earth kingdom, I shall not rest until you have whatever your heart desires!" Hiten continued.

Azula felt a satisfying shiver going up her spine.

'Oh I love the way he says that. Whatever I desire… well, if that's the case… the moment we get to the gardens my greatest desire will be your lips upon mine and my hands upon your…' she thought, but was cut off from her fantasies as a guard showed up and kneeled down in front of her, blocking their way.

"Princess Azula! Your father, fire lord Ozai wants you to meet him in the throne room immediately!" The guard said, relaying her father's wishes.

In that moment for the first time in her life, even if just for a second… she absolutely hated and despised her father. 'Bastard! Does he have to see me right now?! Right when Hiten and I were about to… to… to what? Make out? Make love?! Did I want to make love to Hiten?!' her thoughts started out hateful but were now increasingly panicky.

_Fire nation/fire temple/fire sages_

Bonyo Roko was one of several fire sage apprentices, studying at the fire temple in the hopes of being 1 amongst 5 of the next generation of fire sages. His chances weren't the best however as his bending was below average and his physique was severely lacking. His only strength was his vast knowledge concerning ancient history, important traditions and valued customs, some of which have been long forgotten by most.

Yes, when it came to his studies of the ancient texts and sacred scrolls none of the others could match him. Every day and night he would sit in the library studying diligently, dedicating as much to memory as possible. Today however, he could not spend his time with his nose in between his regular mountain of scrolls and papers. Because today he was on communication duty.

It sounds better than it actually is, trust me! Communication duty entailed sitting in the highest tower, waiting until someone brought him a letter and a destination, which he would then tie to the messenger-hawk trained to head for that specific location. He also had to make sure that incoming messages were delivered to the right person.

Fire sage apprentices weren't allowed to have any contact with the outside world except for the occasional letter from family members. The last letter Bonyo Roko had received from his family talked about his younger sister having found a husband several years ago and was now 5 months pregnant. How he wished he could congratulate her, but his training would still take another decade at the very least. By the time he'd see his family again his two younger brothers, who were twins, would be fully grown men. Each one probably with a wife of their own while he was stuck here.

Anyway, Bonyo Roko didn't like communication duty. It would always fill him with hope that another letter from his family would arrive only to leave his hopes shattered at the end of the day.

Bonyo Roko pulled himself together as he took notice of the sound of a hawk's cry and the flapping of its wings. And indeed, a second later a messenger-hawk flew in through the top window. Bonyo Roko stood up from the creaky, old, wooden chair and to his surprise noticed that the hawk hadn't moved into one of the cages but instead had landed on the wooden stand in the center of the room. This stand was only for the hawks that had been given a priority message and was reserved only for the sages.

Bonyo quickly stepped to the left, grabbed a treat for the hawk and moved on to retrieve the message. The hawk happily shredded his treat to pieces as Bonyo pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of the container on its back. The paper was tied with a black ribbon, furthermore the paper was sealed with red wax carrying the stamp of the fire sages.

Bonyo's eyes opened wide as he realized that in fact, he couldn't even begin to understand just how important the contents of this message was. Staring at it for several moments in excitement before pulling himself together and hurrying off down the winding stairs.

Bonyo ran and ran and ran. Hallway after hallway, stairs after stairs, forcing people to jump out of his path, both his senior and junior apprentices would have to make way for him. Those who knew him immediately realized something was going on as they had never seen him run that fast before in their entire life.

Bonyo finally made it to the ground floor and pushed against the heavy golden door behind which the fire sages held their most important discussions. At first his intrusion into their spiritual sanctum was met with looks of anger and insult. But those were quickly replaced with shock as Bonyo kept running through the large room, ignoring their shouts and insults completely before he fell on his knees in front of the five grand fire sages.

Completely exhausted, he took a moment to catch his breath before swallowing and addressing the five elders before him. "Forgive my rude intrusion, elders! But a message arrived for you only moments ago of the highest priority!" Bonyo explained as he pulled the rolled up piece of paper from his robes and presented it flat upon both of his palms. "Not only was it sealed with a black ribbon but on top of that was sealed with a crimson red wax, stamped with your personal seal!" Bonyo further explained showing the unbroken wax seal and ribbon.

One of the sages that had jumped up earlier at his intrusion quickly stepped forward taking the sealed letter and walked back, handing it to the oldest and wisest fire sage, sitting in the center. The sage was handed a letter opener and cut the ribbon and the wax. Unrolling the letter, he squinted his eyes as he read the message. His usually calm exterior, now bore an expression of surprise. "Thank you, young Roko." The sage said. "You may take your leave now!" he finished.

Taking the hint that he wasn't privileged to the knowledge he bowed deeply stepping backwards several feet before turning around and raising his head.

The sage waited for the doors to close behind the young man, before addressing his colleagues. "Our spy in the royal palace has already notified us that prince Zuko had apparently fallen ill with Agni's disease. Also known to us as "Agni's gift" and "Agni's curse", depending on whether the inflicted survives. He now notifies us that the prince has awakened from his fiery slumber." The sage explained the contents of the letter. "He asks for further instructions." He finished.

Most of the other sages stroked their beards in thought as they let out a contemplating hum. The room descended into silence as the sages thought carefully about their next course of action.

"Has the prince's fire-bending abilities increased since he recovered?" one of the sages asked.

"From what I can tell, there haven't been any signs suggesting he's become more powerful or our spy hasn't had the chance to get close enough to make certain." Another sage replied who was reading the letter closely.

"Then his first priority should be to confirm whether or not there is any truth to the legends!" a third sage said standing up from his seat. "We cannot take any action, before we are absolutely certain that prince Zuko is indeed Agni's chosen!"

"I agree. We can't just jump in reckless and ignorant of the situation. But we can't take too long to make a move either. We should make preparations so that the moment we get confirmation we can immediately start spreading the word to the people." A fourth sage said.

"Yes we should be prepared… and I think I know just how we are going to do this." The oldest of the five sages said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face that the others had only seen on the man when they played pai-sho with him, just before they lost.

_Fire nation royal palace/Throne room_

Ozai was losing his patience as he waited for his daughter to arrive. After five minutes, Ozai was still sitting on his cushion. The only difference was his sitting posture, instead of sitting on his knees Ozai had moved into a cross-legged position. Another two minutes later he started shaking his leg in frustration. Eventually his patience started running out and before he knew it he found himself standing up, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back.

Ozai was contemplating on whether he would call upon one of the guards standing outside. Before he could make his decision the doors opened revealing Hiten pushing his daughter in her wheelchair.

Azula immediately recognized the symptoms, the slight twitch underneath his left eye… a couple of hairs slightly out of place and the fact that he was standing sideways from them, implicating that he'd been pacing back and forth. Her conclusion: father was agitated!

"I'm sorry if we're late father. Hiten was kind enough to walk me through the palace. So your messenger might not have found us right away." Azula explained hoping to improve her father's mood slightly.

"That's alright Azula, I haven't been waiting very long." Ozai replied. 'That's a lie.' Azula thought.

Hiten stepped out from behind the wheelchair and bowed slightly, saying "Well then, my lord… " he said as he bowed to Ozai, "…my lady…" he bowed to Azula before turning towards Fire-lord Ozai again.

"…I'll be waiting outside if you need me." Hiten finished, but before he could turn around Ozai stopped him. "No! It's good that you are here Hiten. I need you to hear this as well."

"What is this about father?" Azula asked.

Ozai looked into his daughter's eyes as he prayed for her safety. "You and Hiten will be going to ember island for a couple of weeks, perhaps several months! You are not allowed to take anything with you that might indicate your status as a member of the royal family! You won't be staying at our usual vacation home either!" Ozai dictated.

"What…? Why?! …What is this all about father? …I don't understand!" Azula asked.

"Hiten, your father has told me about your training. I hope I'm correct when saying that you've been trained and prepared for emergencies like these?" Ozai asked.

"…I believe I am, my lord. But I must ask, just to make sure…" Hiten started. "…are you asking me to take your daughter and disappear from the public eye?" Hiten asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do!" Ozai spoke quietly almost whispering. "Is there somebody after the princess's life?" Hiten continued to get more intel about his mission. "Should I watch out for potential assassins?"

"It's unlikely… but not impossible." Ozai answered with a slight frown on his brow as he thought 'better be safe than sorry.'

"Wait!" Azula said, but she was ignored.

"In the case that our identities are discovered… how far am I allowed to go to make sure that we aren't revealed?"

"Hold on!" Azula tried again.

"I don't care what you do! Just make sure you aren't exposed!"

"**Wait a second!"** Azula shouted stopping any further questioning. "Father! What is this about? Why are you sending me away? **ANSWER ME!** ...please." Azula begged, tears streaming down her face.

Ozai took a deep breath and sighed. "Azula… my daughter… my legacy… now that your brother has recovered I need to make sure that your claim to the throne is secured. You are still injured and you can't fight in your condition. If Zuko chooses to challenge you now he would win and regain his spot as heir and future fire-lord. I can't allow this to happen, so I'm sending you and Hiten away in secret so that you can recover from your injuries, far away from here." Ozai explained.

"What does it matter? So what if Zuko beats me?! I'll beat him once I'm fully recovered and then I'll be heir once more!" Azula argued.

"It doesn't work that way I'm afraid. Can you be certain that your brother won't simply kill you in your first agni-kai? And even if you do survive, who says you'll be able to beat him again? If the legends are true your brother's bending capabilities will have increased to the point where you won't be able to stand a chance! Not now, and not ever again!" Ozai retorted.

Azula wanted to argue further, but knew that her father was right.

"Are there any conditions other than the princess's recovery that have to be met before we are allowed to return?" Hiten asked.

"Yes… you aren't allowed to return unless one of the following happen to pass." Ozai began as he listed of the requirements.

"The only times you may return to the main-land are when under Zuko's rule the fire nation is on the verge of failing, the people are revolting, or when Zuko dies. If Zuko dies then Azula will be able to take the throne without problems. However, if Zuko becomes fire-lord there is a possibility that he doesn't have what it takes to lead the nation. If that is the case then the nobles will most likely rebel and you will need to take advantage of this to lead the rebellion and dethrone your brother!" Ozai began to explain, turning towards his daughter at the end.

"Lastly, Zuko may become fire-lord one day, but knowing him he would want Azula to return to the palace so he can keep an eye on her. His bleeding heart will urge him to protect what little family he has. If that is the case than you should probably return and bide your time…" Ozai finished his explanation.

"Understood my lord!" Hiten said as he saluted. "What about you, Azula? Do you understand how important your departure is?" Ozai asked. Azula remained silent as she looked down at the floor. Slowly her hands tightened into fists.

"If we are to rule this world then it is impervious that you survive to carry on Sozin's legacy after I'm gone!" Ozai said, pushing her to fully understand and accept.

"I understand… but… I can't stand the thought that I'm running away… and from Zuko no less! He's a complete failure at everything he does!" Azula said, grinding her teeth together.

"You're inability to turn away from a fight or a challenge has always been your one weakness. Even when you had nothing to gain and everything to lose… *sigh*" Ozai said with his eyes closed, opening them after sighing. "… It's the one thing you inherited from your mother." Ozai said to himself but loud enough for Azula to hear.

Ozai walked down towards his daughter, kneeling down so he stood eyelevel with her as she sat in her wheelchair. Ozai looked her in the eyes as he took her left hand in his right and placed his left hand against her cheek. "Azula…" he said. "… I never said it out loud, but… I am proud of you… you've always made me proud and I know you will continue to do so. You are my legacy, my future… and the future of this nation!" Ozai finished, speaking to her in a tone she'd never heard him use before. A warm and kind tone that almost resembled love. "Father…!" Azula stammered out as she resisted bursting out into tears.

"Now go…! You must make the necessary preparations for your departure!" Ozai said as he let go of her.

"Hiten, remain here for a moment! There is something else I wish to discuss with you in private!" Ozai said before Hiten could leave.

Azula gave a worried look towards Hiten as she turned her wheelchair. "It's okay Azula. You go ahead, I'll be there shortly." Hiten assured her.

Azula pushed herself towards the door and called for the guards standing outside to open up. As the palace guard closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but wonder what her father wanted to discuss with Hiten that he didn't want her to know about? It didn't matter! Right now all that mattered was her mission! She might not like it but she would succeed. And so she made her way to her room.

Back in the throne room Hiten turned to Ozai after the doors had closed and kneeled down.

"What is it that you need of me?" Hiten asked.

"Answer me something, if you will?!" Ozai asked, his tone being laid back.

"Of course, anything."

"Azula…My daughter… Do you love her?"

…

"Yes. I do! With all my heart!"

"Good! Then you'll need this." Ozai said as he threw a little black box to the young man.

"What is it?" Hiten asked as he opened the box revealing the last thing he would expect.

"It's for Azula… it was her mother's engagement ring! I assume you know what to do with it?" Ozai explained, turning his back towards him.

"Yes… my lord… I'll take care of her from now on. She'll be safe with me." Hiten replied before standing up and making for the door.

With his hand resting on the gold decorated handle he turned his head slightly, looking at Ozai's back and added a single word to his sentence, barely heard. "…father!" And with that Hiten left the room, leaving Ozai as its only occupant.

_**End chapter 5: Agni's chosen!**_

This chapter has been rewritten on Friday 30/06/2017!

Please follow, favorite and leave a review.

I also learned that pols are the worst idea ever! No longer shall I allow my readers to have an effect on the story! From now on my word is law! My will be done! As I imagine it, so it shall be written!

I am Geroar ALMIGHTY!


End file.
